You Belong with Me
by SaRaPiE
Summary: Boy meets girl. Simple predictable story. Now try adding this, 6 best friends that have known each other forever, an annoying ex-boyfriend who no one really likes and 3 'perfect' couples, 2 of which just don't know it yet. All titles from Taylor Swift
1. What you're looking for

**Ok so I decided to re-write this story in a more readable way…. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

**Forks high school cafeteria Alice and Bella:**

"What's the problem?" I looked up. Ugh Alice."I'm in love." I sighed. Why am I so depressed over this anyway it's not like I even have a chance.

"Still don't see the problem." She said.

"Alright Alice see if you can find one in this: I'm in love with a guy who is the best friend of my ex and he is crushing on one of my best friends."I replied extremely frustrated.

"Ok well that might be a small problem." She sounded like I was being over dramatic.

"I'm not even done yet! He knows I 'used to' like him, unless you never told him I don't." I still don't understand why she had to tell him in the first place.

"Oh! I was supposed to do that I thought Rose was going to, sorry!" She said it like she meant it but I knew she didn't.

"Alice you did NOT 'forget'!" I cried

"Ok maybe I lied, but I only do what I do, because I care about you." saidthe traitor.

"How does this help me?" I practically yelled.

"He loves you" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya right!" I blurted out.

" He's just blinded by loyalty to his best friend and his crush on Rose." How is she always so sure of what she says!?!?!?!?

"Exactly his CRUSH!" I exclaimed

"Trust me on this one Bells, he loves you." she stated it as though it was pure fact.

I shot back, "Oh ya it's real love to want to date my friend, and she can't even date...and ALL the guys like her, it's so not fair!!!!"

"Bella you know she wouldn't do that, it's totally against your friendship, besides everyone knows she's waiting for Emmett before she really begs her parents." She said. I hate it when she's right!

"And everyone knows that Emmett is best friends with Edward and that would go against their friendship." Let's see what she has to say to that!

"Oh please Emmett's had his claim on her since 4th grade," she said dismissively "and guys don't work the way we do."

"Hey guys!" Rosalie sat down at the table.

"Hi Rose!" chirped Alice

"Hey." I know I probably sounded sullen but it's not my fault/

"So aren't you sitting with EMMETT today?" asked Alice with a smirk.

"Hell no! Edward and Mike are fighting big time! Poor Jasper and Emmet are stuck in the middle." She replied.

"What are they fighting about?" It just gave Alice another reason to try to prove her point, but I had to know.

"You of course!" Alice said very loudly.

"Get real Alice, so what are they fighting about??" I glared at her and she just smiled back.

"Well Ali might be right, they're fighting over a girl who's dated Mike recently and who Edward has a crush on." Rose stated.

"Told you so." Alice said to me, sticking her tongue out childishly. I groaned.

"I'm not hungry, I'll see you in class." I got up and started towards the door.

"We'll tell you if we find out anything else!" Alice yelled across the cafeteria.

"ALICE!!"

"You know you want to know!" she chirped even louder!

"UGH!!!!" I yelled and stomped out of the cafeteria and towards my next class.

**EPOV**

**across the cafeteria:**

"Traitor" Mike was glaring at me venomously.

"Loser" I shot back

"I dated her first I get dibs." He had the nerve to say.

"You can't call dibs on a girl moron!"

"Well I just did." He claimed. Great now the idiot thinks he won.

"Since when have I respected that?" like I would even pay attention to his dibs on a chair, much less a girl!

"He has a point." Emmett said in his booming voice.

"Thank you!"

"Shut up Emmet!" Mike yelled.

"Someone's PMSing." Emmett muttered. Have I mentioned how much I love my brother?!

"If you're not going to agree with me then leave." Mike said it like an ultimatum but my choice was too easy. I stood up to leave and Jasper and Emmett slowly followed me.

**No POV**

**At the girls table every body but Mike and Bella:**

"Hey Alice, Rose." said Jasper

"Hey Emmet, Edward." Rosalie said completely ignoring her brother.

"Hi Jasper!" Alice chirped.

"What I get no hi from my dear sister?" asked feigned hurt Jasper.

"Not unless Edward goes to class and you get me the latest gossip." She replied with a smirk

"You heard the lady Ed." Emmett told him, all but shoving him off his chair.

"So I get shoved out just because you want her to say hello? What happened to bros before hoes man?" asked Edward skeptically

"No you idiot we are kicking you out for other reasons leave now and I'll ignore you calling Rose a hoe." said Jasper glaring at Edward

"Fine I'm going to class, see you next period and just to remind you Jazz your girlfriend IS my sister." said Edward.

"Your ADOPTED sister." Emmett added with a smirk

"Sister is still in that sentence." said Edward smirking right back

"Kay, Edward leave now or we'll make you." piped Alice

"I'm soo scared." said Edward

"You should be." Jasper shot back

"Alright, alright I'm going." and with that he headed off in the same direction that Bella went.

"Step one complete!" said Alice

"Nice acting Ally!" laughed Rose, giving her a high five

"I'm not sure I want to know….said Jasper looking worried

"I do!" yelled Emmett

"Not a chance, Emmet, not a chance." said Rose patting his hand that was lying on the table.

**Alright first chapter done! All thanks to my wonderful beta: little girl in a tree thanks again!**

**Loved it, hated it, feel like hitting me for wasting your time? Tell me! Review!**

**-SaRaPiE :)**


	2. There is no You and I

**Ok second re-write chapter up! enjoy!**

**BPOV**

They could get their own rides home today, not that it would do much. If Alice gets a chance to talk to Edward that can't end well for me, same with Rose talking to Emmet. Ugh! It's so hard to be mad at them!

"Stupid Alice, stupid Rose."

"What'd they do this time?" Mike asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Mike! Don't scare me like that! When did you get here?" I finished the thought in my head; And when are you leaving? Oh crap if he heard that did I say anything else out loud?

"In time to hear you complain about Alice and Rosalie." He said.

Oh Thank god! "So I heard about the fight with Edward, what's the problem?" I asked Nice conversation change.

"I'm surprised you don't already know the full story, with how quickly stuff spreads around here and being the best friend of the gossip queens Rosalie and Alice." replied Mike

Dang it there goes the easy way. "We're not the best of friends right now."

"Why?" Why are you asking so many questions? And why wont you just tell me the reason your fighting and isn't your business! Eh might as well tell him something. "They both think this one, well these two guys..." If you count you Mike it's two but that doesn't matter "...are in love with me when it's obvious that at least one of them likes Rose."

"Who? Emmett?" asked the idiot.

I should have seen that one coming the only two guys who have ever said(well publicly anyway) that they like Rosalie is Emmett and Edward and the best guess right now the best guess would be Emmett. "NO! And it doesn't matter , just go away!" I exclaimed. Finally a good excuse to tell him to leave I thought smugly

"Fine I'll go, but you would think that if two guys loved you …Shouldn't you be in a better mood?" asked Mike

Oh now that's charming trying to tell a girl she's in a bad mood without 'hurting' her feelings. I am not going to say anything and maybe he'll just leave.

**MPOV**

Someone walked in, I didn't even bother turning around, I was still planning how to get Bella back before Edward has a chance.

"Stupid Alice, stupid Rose." mumbled the voice that was on my mind

That got my attention, here's my chance! "What'd they do this time?" I asked

"Mike!" exclaimed Bella

So she didn't notice me either "When did you get here?" she asked sounding panicked.

"In time to hear you complain about Alice and Rosalie." I replied. That seemedto be what she wanted to hear.

"Oh. So I heard about the fight." Who hasn't? "What's the problem?" I can't believe I can even pay attention to what she's saying right now. Wait she doesn't know! Dang she of ALL people doesn't **know**? "I'm surprised you don't already know the full story, with how quickly stuff spreads around here and being the best friend of the gossip queens Rosalie and Alice."I guess it's good she doesn't know everything.

"We're not the best of friends right now." she said.

Even I could pick **that** up. If they aren't telling her much they probably won't tell her any details about our fight! And Alice won't try to help her brother win the girl! Sweet! This is going to be too easy! "Why?" I asked

"They both think this one, well these two guys..." She started,

oh crap she knows!

"...are in love with me..."

Ok maybe not.

"...when it's obvious that at least one of them is in love with Rose."

She is just confusing, the only guy who would tell anyone they like Rosalie has a death wish. Emmett and Jasper would kill the kid. I thought

"Who? Emmett?"

"NO! And it doesn't matter just go away!" she said denfesive, not a good sign.

"Fine I'll go, but you would think if two guys loved you …" How can I say this without getting slapped?!

"...Shouldn't you be in a better mood?" That works… I guess. She didn't say anything so I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Wow really bad subject note to self: never bring it up again!

**EPOV**

I was about to open the classroom door when I heard Bella talking.

"This one, well two guys are in love with me." Bella said What?!?!?!?!

Who likes MY Bella? Wait who is she talking to? Alice and Rose are still in the cafeteria. I listened a little more. Is that Newton?!?

"If two guys loved you shouldn't you be in a better mood?" asked **Mike.** Why would she be telling him about that? Now it's silent that makes it a little better. But Alice is going to give me some answers when we get home! Most of them involving those two guys.

**woo!!!! anyway REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Never simple, Never easy

**Ok last re-write chapter! Enjoy! Or not…. Just read it! Bye!**

**EPOV  
**  
I waited until I was sure the silence would last and opened the door. Whoa  
awkward.... but Bella looks relieved so I guess that's a good sign, I  
thought as I slid into the seat in front of her.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey."

"What's up?" I couldn't help but ask curiously

"Nothing much." though she looked like something was up

"Friend troubles?" I asked her

"I should ask you the same question." She said as she nodded towards Mike.  
Damn I didn't expect that.

"You first." I said.

She sighed and started her story.  
"Well Rose and Aly think these two guys are in love with me and I have a bad  
feeling I'm getting the "you don't know your  
beautiful" speech after school because I refuse to believe them."  
How could she not believe that? She has no idea how many guys want to be with  
her.

"I've got to agree with Alice, Bella, you don't see yourself very  
clearly. You're beautiful."  
Oh ** I did not just say that.  
She looked really shocked and kind of…. happy?

**BPOV  
**  
Did he just? Oh my god he DID! Aw he's even cuter when he's embarrassed!  
He snapped his mouth shut, blushed, and turned around.  
Then Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper walked in.

"Hi Bella!" chirped Alice

"Hey Bells." said Rose

"What's up?" asked Jasper  
"Hey walking hazard, trip over anything lately?" asked Emmett lamely

I rolled my eyes.  
"No and for your information I haven't tripped, bruised and or broken  
anything in the past week!" I said

"Wooow must be a record." said Emmett with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed.

They had all sat down Alice and Rosalie on either side of me, and Jasper

behind me…

Wait when did Mike leave? Well that shows how much I care.  
And Emmet was on my desk.  
"Get off!" I told him

"Make me!" he exclaimed in his booming but childlike voice.  
"Fine stay but when the desk breaks..."I said trailing off at the end

"fine."  
he got off and sat on the floor leaning against Rose's legs.

Alice tossed  
me a note, and I was about to read it but Emmett snatched it. And, in a pretty  
good girl voice might I add, he read:

I told you so! He loves you and I will have proof, if you don't believe me and because you blush when you read this means you FINALLY agree!

"Give me that!" I yelled  
I grabbed the note from him blushing hard and wrote back.  
She read it and smirked

"Told you so!" sang Alice

"You already said that." I told her

"And what did we learn from this Bella?" asked Alice with an evil smile

"Don't make me say it." I begged  
She looked at me.

"Oh fine!" I exclaimed giving in  
When you were wrong and Alice was right, which happened a  
lot, she makes you say:  
"Alice was right and I was wrong because she is so much better, smarter, and  
has the best fashion sense ever." I said

"And?" prompted Alice

"Never bet against Alice." I continued

"And?" she prompted **again**

"Ugh please no." I begged

"Bella." said Alice warningly

"And she can take me on ONE free of complaint shopping trip." I finished

"Much better." said Alice approvingly

"What am I missing?" asked Rose

Great now I have to admit she was right too, I handed the note to Rose.

"Oh! Told you so!" hollered Rose

"That is being said way to much today! Ok fine I get it.  
He might love me and I'll drive both of you home today." I said

"And?" prompted Rose

What else is there to add? I admitted they were right, I offered their ride  
back.... Duh!

"Sorry about the dramatics earlier." I apologized

"Your forgiven." said Rose with a smile  
Alice added something to the note and passed it back to me:

And thank you, Edward wants answers and there is no way I'm giving him any!

"I still don't get how you know things like that." I told her  
She did that a lot; knowing what was going to happen before it did.

"It's a gift, and since you want to know so much I'll explain it when we go  
shopping tomorrow!" said Alice excitedly as she started to jump up and down in  
her seat

"ALICE!" I exclaimed.

****

Ok woooo!!!!! After this goes up I'm getting my new chapter beta-ed and it should be up soon hopefully by at least tomorrow night… oh and review! Or I will sic my big brother on you! (and trust me he's scary!)

-SaRaPiE :)


	4. why can't you see

**Okay! New chapter!!!! Woo! And for anyone who doesn't already know I re wrote the first three chapters (with the help of my beta: little girl in a tree btw). Anyway enjoy!**

**Girls POVGuys dressing room at the mall.**"Alice did we really have to go shopping?" complained Bella

"You wanted to know how I know when stuff is going to happen, and what better place to tell you then the mall?" replied Alice

"Uh, maybe somewhere without people eavesdropping" Bella said as though it was obvious

"Bella, we're in the men's dressing room. In a lingerie store. Who would be in here?" said Rose incredulously

"Fine! So why was this even built? No one uses it." Bella exclaimed.

"We are. And stop changing the subject!" Chirped Alice

"I thought that was the subject?" asked Bella honestly

"Well, whatever! New subject. What are you going to do about my brother?"Alice said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bella said blushing

"Don't act stupid Bella! You know exactly what she means!" hollered Rose

"No I really don't, he might like me, but it's as a friend nothing more!"insisted Bella

"Sure, of course, because **friends** always bug the shit out of their little sisters just to find out who a **friend** likes!" said Alice loudly

"Or who likes that **friend** so he can consider beating them up!" added Rose

"Yah that sounds **completely friendly**." said Alice sarcastically

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" yelled Bella.

Alice and Rose turned to one another and grinned

"Now we're getting somewhere!" said Alice happily

**Guys POV**

**Cullen house. Edward's room.**

"So who do you think they were talking about?" asked Edward

"Come ON man! You've asked us 9..." complained Jasper

"10" interrupted Emmett"...Ok 10 times! Our answers aren't going to change!" Jasper finished.

"We. Don't. Know." yelled Emmett

"Not even the slightest idea?" asked Edward

"NO!" screamed Emmett

"If you want to know so badly just call Alice and ask!" said Jasper

"I can't" said Edward"Why not?" asked Jasper

"Cause she's shopping" Replied Edward

"So?" asked Emmett

"With Bella."

"So?" asked Jasper

"So that's why."

"That is the crappiest excuse I have ever heard." said Emmett

"Shut up!" Edward yelled

"That's it! I'm calling her just so you can stop being so freakin'jealous!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I'm not jealous!" claimed Edward he grabbed Jasper's phone out of his hands as he was dialing Alice's phone number.

"Just ask her out already and get it over with!" said Emmett in his booming voice

"No!" hollered Edward

"Why not?" asked Jasper

"Because." said Edward lamely

"Because?" asked Emmett

"She's Bella and I'm Edward." said Edward like it was obvious, which it was

"And I'm Jasper. What does that have to do with anything?!?"

"And you're excuses just keep getting worse!" added Emmett

"We're home!" yelled Alice

"Will you go ask Alice now?" asked Emmett

"NO!" exclaimed Edward

"Why not????" asked Jasper

"Oh I get it now. He's afraid the other guys are bigger and better looking then him and could kick his ass." said Emmett with a smirk

"I am NOT!" claimed Edward

"Alright then is it because they actually have the guts to talk to her?"asked Jasper

"Fine I'll go ask her!" said Edward angrily

**Downstairs girls and Edward**

"Hey Rosalie, Bella.

Alice, can I talk to you?" "Uh, you kind of already are." replied Alice cheekily

"Privately?" asked Edward

She rolled her eyes at that"Don't bother. I know what you're going to ask anyway. And honestly, you should, and do know."

"That doesn't help at all!" hollered Edward

"Give it time, and all will be clear." said Alice, sounding a lot like one ofthose crystal ball fortune tellers

"Can you say that again, in maybe, I don't know. English?" said Edward angrily

Alice childishly stuck her tongue out at him"Ok you already know, and Jasper is right, you are jealous, and Emmett,surprisingly, is right too, you're scared. Oh and you're stupid. Happy?"asked Alice

"That still doesn't make sense!" Edward yelled.

"My god! You really are stupid! You. Know. Who. They. Are." said Rose as though she was talking to a mentally retarded person

"If I knew that why would I be asking?!" asked Edward

"Because you're stupid!" chirped Alice impatiently

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" asked Bella

"Sorry Bells, but until my idiot brother figures out you can't, and mostly likely won't, know." said Alice

"Whatever. " said Bella. "Figure out fast Edward"

"You heard the girl." said Rose

"Now go back upstairs and ask Jasper and Emmett, again, so they can knock some sense into you!" said Alice

**EPOV**

**Upstairs guys only.**

"So what'd she say?" asked Emmett

"First she went all yoda on me. Then she said I already know and that I'm stupid. Then Rosalie called me stupid too. And Alice said I was scared and jealous." said Edward

"Wait you already know?" asked Jasper"HA! Told you so!" laughed Emmett

"Shut up Emmett!"

"So she said you already know, and if you already know…." Jasper said trailing off

"I got it!" exclaimed Emmett

"What?"

"Well...what two guys are fighting over Bella, right **now**?"

"Emmett just had a smart moment. I'm in shock, the worlds about to end Alice I love you!" said Jasper

"Stop being so dramatic emo boy! I can be smart….. Sometimes." said Emmett

My thoughts drifted off. Holy….. She's talking about me and Mike. My god. I've got a better chance then him right? But she did go out with him before, so she must see something in him. But she broke up with him. But she still talks to him. But she talks to me more, right? I hadn't been paying attention to the guy's conversation but my train of thought was interrupted by:

"Jazzy!" yelled Alice as she threw herself at him

"Hey Alice." said Jasper happily

"So why were you yelling out that you love me? I mean I don't mind but it's a little strange to just randomly hear that." asked Alice

"Oh. Yah. Well Emmett had a brilliant moment, and I wasn't sure how much longer the world as we know it would last." said Jasper with a smirk

The girls all fake gasped

"HEY! I CAN be smart!" said Emmett

"Sure you can Em." Bella said as she patted him on the arm

"Just keep thinking that."

"Thank you! See someone believes in me! Wait…. HEY!" exclaimed Emmett

Everyone but Emmett broke out into laughter

"It's ok Emmett, we still love you." said Rose

"Yah even though your brain is smaller than a squirrels" said Jasper with a laugh

"Shut up!" yelled Emmett

"Welllllll we're going to go put up our new clothes, and Edward..." Aluce looked at me when they turned to go upstairs

"Finally!"

**Like it? Yes? No? yes? And is anyone going to see the new harry potter movie? Or have you seen it? I'm going tomorrow **

**-SaRaPiE : )**


	5. It was the night things changed

**Alright! Another chapter. Woo. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I loved dinner at the Cullen house. Especially when all of us were there.

Emmett was telling stories and trying to embarrass someone, all while scarfing down loads of food and watching Rosalie.

Alice was telling Jasper about her latest project, (Did I mention not only does she buy a ton of clothes, but she makes them too!) and joining Em in the teasing occasionally.

Rose was talking to Esme and stealing glances at Emmett when she thought no one was looking.

Jasper had been getting an earful from Alice talking non-stop, but now he was Emmett's next victim.

Carslie had to work late, so he wasn't here tonight.

That left me and Edward. We kept an easy conversation flowing, laughed at the jokes, insults, and stories being thrown across the table, and tried to get our food before Emmett ate everything.

These dinners happened often. Most of the time a similar scene, everyone crowded around the Cullens' huge dining room table, laughter and voices echoing. We were all welcome, at just about any time, in this house.

When even Emmett couldn't eat any more, everyone got up, and the rock paper scissors began. No one liked doing the dishes for Esme but we all agreed she shouldn't be stuck doing them. So we faced off in a competition for who would help, tonight it would be boys against girls. Alice against Jasper. Rose against Emmett. And me against Edward. The first one was no contest, Aly won. Then Rose and Em tied. So it was down to me and Edward, and yes I'm making this all dramatic. But to us it was, it's a 6 year tradition. So it was down to us, I had rock, and he had… Scissors! "Whoop!!!!" Rosalie let out a yell. Alice was doing a victory dance. "Have fun!" I smiled at them as they went reluctantly into the kitchen. "I will never understand my teenagers" Esme said with a smile. "Night girls, have fun, don't stay up too late."

And of course we didn't, Alice might be unstoppable when she shops but give it a couple hours after and she be out cold, both of them were. Me on the other hand, slept for probably 3-4 hours and then just had to wake up.

Ugh. I was so hungry! Why can't a have normal friends with self control who don't skip meals when they shop?! It was sometime early morning, and I couldn't sleep. Fun right? Not even close. My feet hit tile. Was I really in the kitchen already? Oh well, FOOD! I looked up.

"AAAAH!" I wasn't alone. Who the heck breaks into a house and just stands in the kitchen?

"Bella?" Wait I knew that voice

"Edward? Oh god you scared me."

Silence….

Why must silences always be awkward?

"So……." Edward said just as I was about to break the stillness myself. "How was shopping?"

I groaned.

"Don't call it that!"

He laughed. "Then what should I call it?"

"First class, over-priced, paid for, torture."

"Ouch. That bad huh?"

"You have no idea"

"How much did she spend this time?"

"Wayyyyy to much for something she wont even wear"

"Let me guess, she bought you something?"

I hated when she insisted on paying for my things and some things I wasn't even planning on getting.

"Please! Something? More like the whole entire store!!!!!!"

"Then she spent the usual."

I gave him a glare that he couldn't see. The sad thing is, it was probably true. She had what I liked to call OCSD: Over Compulsive Shopping Disorder, it was impossible for her to walk through a store with out buying something.

Well I don't really want to talk about his sister's shopping problem, subject change.

"Pretty much. Soooo, why are you here?"

"Because it's my house. You know, the place I live?"

Haha, you're so hilarious. But you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why are you down here at," I looked over at the clock. "3 A.M.?" Wait 3? Really? It's that late? Or early? Or. Whatever.

"Ladies first."

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry." Which reminds me, why am I still talking when there is a fully stocked pantry and fridge a few feet away?

"So I'm guessing you want food?"

Ding ding ding we have a winner! "No not at all. I just came down here because I thought I would sleep better on tile."

"Impressive amount of sarcasm for this time of day." I rolled my eyes and moved past him to the fridge. Yum. Food! I pulled a container out and started eating.

"Dang! How hungry are you?!"

"Alice and Rose were so caught up in shopping that they forgot to eat lunch."

"Ok, that makes it understandable but damn! Are you skipping breakfast too?" Ugh I'm not eating that much!

"Depends."

"On?"

"Is Emmett gonna be there?"

"Yes."

"Then yep. I'm stocking up for breakfast." That is semi-true. Emmett ate a TON if you wanted food you had to get to the table first.

"Alright go ahead." Psh like I need his approval

"Thank you! Now I feel SO much better. Edward Cullen approves of my nightly activities." I dropped into a mocking curtsy.

"Shut up."

"As you wish, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella seriously."

"Fine. Ruin my fun."

"Don't worry I will"

I stared him down, but our argument was completely fake. We were just trying to see who would crack first.

I don't know who did. It was a pretty close tie. We both busted out laughing loudly. Crap! It's 3 A.M. and other people are in the house! I clapped my hand over his mouth. "Shhh!" I was trying to stop my laughter so it came out a bit strangled.

What. The. Heck. Was. That?!?!?!?!?!!?

"EW!!!!! Edward Cullen! You did not just lick me!!!!!!"

That is so disgusting! I tore my hand off his mouth and starting shaking it. Like that would do anything, I need boiling water!

"And if I did?" Ugh stupid boy! Just ignore him. He deserves it!

"Come-on."

Ignore him!

"Bels."

Ignore him.

"Bella."

Ignore him.

"Are you really going to ignore me just for that?"

Am I really going to?!

"Yes! That's completely disgusting!"

He looked at me grinning triumphantly.

"Dang it Edward! Why are you so hard to ignore!"

"Aren't you going to wash your hand?"

"Ugh" I shuddered. "Right."

I turned on the sink as hot as I could with out injuring myself, and started scrubbing.

"This is SO gross! You are lucky you're cute." Crap.

"Um, what?" Think fast Bella. There has to be some reason that makes sense.

"Oh, uh, well. If you did this to any other girl she would probably do worse then ignore you. And if she was your girlfriend.." I trailed off knowing a lost cause when I saw one.

"Oh. Err, right. Well, um, thanks?" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"You're welcome?" that came out as more of a question then I wanted it to be, but it would have to work.

"Soooo…"

"So…" Great another awkward silence!

"Uh ya, well I'm gonna go. Back upstairs. The guys are probably wondering what took so long. Or maybe not. If Jazz keeps beating Emmett at guitar hero…" We stood there for a few more minutes then he just turned around and left.

Great Bella, just great.

**Eh I don't really like how the beginning turned out, I guess it's alright. Review please!**

**-SaRaPiE :)**


	6. I dont know how it gets better then this

**-WOO! I'm proud of myself! 6 pages!******

BPOV

"AH! What the?"  
I woke up to the smell of waffles, and despite everything I ate last night,  
my stomach still growled. So I walked down to the kitchen after seeing Ali  
and Rose's beds empty. Wait, what time is it? I turned around to look at the  
clock, 9:43, not too early. I turned back around and ended up running straight  
into something.  
"AH!" I screamed. "What the?" We toppled to the ground.  
"Ouch." I said Ughhhh that's going to leave a mark." I looked down and  
was met with two eyes, green eyes. Edward's green eyes.  
"Ohmygosh! I'm sorry!" I blushed and got off of him. Way to go Bella,  
you aren't even up for 10 minutes and you already manage to hurt someone.  
"It's ok. I'm fine. At least I'm fully awake now," He smiled at me,  
and all my worries that I had made things awkward last night disappeared.  
"I was just going to go see if Em and Jazz were up yet, if you didn't eat  
enough last night, there's more on the table." He stood up.  
"By the way, nice pajamas." He winked and went up stairs. I looked down

and blushed. I was wearing the clothes Alice bought me yesterday, with rubber

ducks on them. I sat there for a few minutes. Just as I was getting up the  
guys came barreling down the stairs. Straight into me. And for the second  
time that morning I found myself on the floor.

Figures.

"Owwwww" God that hurt! Then I had a déjà vu moment... I looked up and  
saw green. Edward, again. I took in his face, a  
comical expression of, shock, confusion, and humor. "Didn't this just  
happen, less then 10 minutes ago?" He said after he got over the fact that  
he practically tackled me, and rolled off. I took his hand and let him pull me  
to my feet.  
"Yeah, but this time it was not my fault!"  
"This time? That has already happened?" I looked at Jasper. I forgot the  
other guys had been in the room.  
"What'd you expect? This is Bella we're talking about. Of

course she's done that more then once!" I glared at Emmett.  
"Jerk. Just so you know I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, it  
had nothing to do with the floors strange hatred of me!"  
"Sure it didn't." Emmett said with a laugh back  
"Give it up you two, I'm hungry." Jasper, always the peacemaker.  
"Fine" I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and followed him into the kitchen.

**EPOV**

**Cullen house**

Bella, Rose, and Jasper had just left. The house was considerably quieter,  
with almost everyone gone.  
"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Alice was walking in circles talking into  
her phone.  
"Hi Bella!"  
"Wait. Hang on I'll be right back." She looked around the room for a  
minute then she spotted Emmett playing a videogame. She ran over to him, gave  
him the phone and left. He looked at it, confused, for a minute, then put it  
to his ear, and started  
speaking random Spanish. He paused in between sentences to listen to what  
I'm assuming was a reply.  
"Tengo un tomate en la oreja. Sh que el queso duerme. Yo no comprendo por  
qué usted es tan extraño. El escritorio baila en  
la luna con una patata. Puedo contar a púrpura hacia atrás".  
I started cracking up and sat next to him on the couch. He handed me the  
phone. I heard Bella's voice.  
"Aly?" I laughed again, she sounded amused and a bit hopeful.  
"No sorry she's still gone. Enjoy the Spanish."  
I gave Em back the phone  
"Huelo como lazos de crepes y fruta. Los dedos lamen el queso. Las uvas  
excrementan los palos de pan."  
Alice walked back into the room and took the phone from Emmett.  
"Bells? You still there?" she listened for a little bit, laughed and told  
Emmett  
"su mamá come brindis" then left. We stared at each other then started  
cracking up.  
If that had been any one else, other than Rose or Bella, they would have  
hung up the minute Emmett started talking. Gotta love our friends.

**BPOV**

I left Aly's house and went home only to find that we have absolutely no  
food. I started making a list, I don't know how my parents will live once I  
go to college. Grabbing my car keys and some money I headed out the door.  
Not even close to halfway through what we needed I ran into Mike. Great.  
"Hey Bella!" Why do I have to be Bella today?  
"Hi." I pushed my cart past him hoping he would leave it at that. Of  
course, he didn't, I'm not that lucky. He fell into step beside me.  
"What's up?" What does it look like? Is pushing a grocery cart, down an  
isle filled with food in a grocery store not a big enough hint?  
"Oh not much. Shopping."  
"Yah, me too." He said it with a small laugh. Why is that so funny? We  
walked in silence, I occasionally pulled things off shelves. Mike would watch  
my every move, as if it was the most interesting thing ever to see me read can  
labels. I noticed he hadn't picked anything up or even scanned the  
isles once.  
"So what are you getting?"  
His eyes widened, "What?"  
"Um are you buying anything?" or are you planning on following me the  
whole time?  
"Oh. Right. Food. Uh, yah, I'm buying…" he looked around at the isle  
we were on, "Icing! Yes I'm buying icing."  
I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why only icing?"  
His relieved look dropped quickly back into one of panic. "Why only icing?  
Um, because my mom, uh, already made the cake but, she wanted me to go get,  
um, some icing so she could, uh, ice…. It."  
Well that's convincing. Not. "Righhhhtt." I drew out the word as long  
as I could.  
This time the silence was even more awkward, and he finally seemed to  
notice.  
"Well, uh, I've." he was interrupted by  
'Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces past and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd '  
Alice's ringtone was coming from my pocket. I said a million thank yous in  
my head as I picked up.  
"Hey Aly!"  
"Hi Bella!" she replied sounding distracted. I didn't really care it  
just gave me an excuse to ignore Mike.  
"Wait. Hang on I'll be right back."

What??!?!?!?! No! I cant just stand there and not talk or anything! Then I  
heard someone talking into the phone in random Spanish, Emmett. Of course. I  
smiled to myself.  
"Tengo un tomate en la oreja."  
I laughed out my reply "Did you just say there's a tomato in my ear?"  
He started again "Sh que el queso duerme" Shhh the cheese is sleeping.  
"Okayyy? Where exactly is this cheese?"  
"Yo no comprendo por qué usted es tan extraño." I don't understand  
why you are so strange.  
"Really?! You're calling me strange?"  
"El escritorio baila en la luna con una patata" The desk dances on the  
moon with a potato.  
"Where did you come up with these?" I was getting strange looks from  
Mike.  
"Puedo contar a púrpura hacia atrás."  
"That's nice Emmett. How exactly do you count to purple backwards?"  
Still no reply.  
I heard the phone shifting. "Aly?" I heard some guy laughing who sounded  
like Edward.  
"No sorry she's still gone. Enjoy the Spanish." Yes it was  
Edward, and great I get to hear Em's random sentences.  
"Huelo como lazos de crepes y fruta."  
"Emmett, why do you smell like pancakes and fruit loops?" Now I was  
really getting strange looks from Mike.  
"Los dedos lamen el queso."  
"Why do your toes like to lick cheese?"  
"Las uvas excrementan los palos de pan."  
"Grapes poop bread sticks? What the heck?" Still no reply.  
This time I heard Alice's voice "Bells? You still there?"  
I laughed,  
"Yes I am, even after I talked to your brother and heard Emmett  
say stupid things in Spanish. By the way tell him su mamá come brindis"  
I heard her laugh and repeat the phrase.  
She must have left the room because I heard the laughter fading and the  
background noise getting quieter.  
"So what exactly did he say?" I pushed the cart into the next isle as I  
replied.  
"Oh not much. Just that the cheese is sleeping, he can count to purple  
backwards and something else about fruit loops." I could practically hear her  
smile.  
"Lovely, sooooo. What'd you talk to my brother about?"  
I frowned, "I talked to him for five seconds, Alice! Not much!" Why are  
they jumping to conclusions about everything now? Honestly I sat by him at  
breakfast and they're claiming he's my soul mate!  
"Awwww, do you want me to give him the phone back, because I totally will.  
I mean if you want to talk to him more,"  
"Aly! Shut up! No I don't want to talk to your brother." Ouch that came  
out wrong. I didn't notice Mike slip away towards the checkout until I  
turned another corner.  
"Why not! Rose talks to him on the phone sometimes and I know you do too.  
Did you have a fight? Was there crying? Was there drama? There was drama  
wasn't there?!?!?!?! And you didn't tell me! I'm insulted! I need  
details! Now!"  
I sighed this is what I meant by jumping to conclusions. "No Aly there  
wasn't "drama" or tears or a fight, I just said it wrong I don't want  
to talk to him now, I'll call him later maybe. But what did you call  
about?" that should get her back on track.  
"Aww I really wanted some gossip, well anyway, what I wanted to say was…  
wait! You're going to call him LATER!? Why? Is there something I need to  
know about?!?!?! Because I really think there is. You're hiding something  
aren't you? OMG you are! What is it? Did he ask you out? Did you ask him? I  
need details woman!"  
I sighed again, this was hopeless. "No Aly he didn't ask me out, I  
didn't ask him either. I just said that so you would drop it." and it  
didn't work. "Nothing happened, I'm not hiding anything, and there  
aren't any details to tell! Now what did you call me for?!" Maybe that  
will get her to drop it!  
" Ugh! You make your life sound soooo boringgg!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Anyway! I called to ask if you wanted me to tell you what you're  
wearing Monday!" She didn't say it as a question, we both knew I would  
say no and she would tell me anyway, and I would end up wearing something  
completely different.  
"No actually, I'm a big girl now. I can dress myself."

"Yes you can put clothes on, but not stylishly. And you're wearing those  
pants we bought you at that one place next to the other place that's across  
from the place with the candy. And that blue shirt you bought at the second to  
third store, not the one with the logos but the one with a design. Oh, and  
the  
reddish-pink flip-flops I bought you two weeks ago." The sad thing is that  
I completely understood what she was saying, and I actually didn't have much  
of a problem with it.  
"Fine, anything else?"  
"Nope! That's it. Woah woah woah! Hang on! You're agreeing with  
me!!!!!!! YES!!!! It's finally happened! You've come over to the dark  
side!!!!"  
I sighed for what felt like the 50th time today. "No Alice, I'm not on  
the dark side. If anything you're coming over to my side. That actually  
sounded like something I would wear."  
"I don't even care if there was an insult in there somewhere. I'm too  
happy! I can't wait to tell Rose! She'll be soo proud! Wait I know who  
I'm gonna tell! The guys are coming up stairs now!"  
Great, I going to hear Emmett mock me for a long time after this.  
"HEY! Hey guys!!!! Guess WHAT?!?!?!?!? " she was yelling on the other  
side of the phone.  
I heard someone reply.  
"What Al?"  
Edward, he's the only one who called her that.  
"Bella finally came over to the dark side!"  
I scoffed into the phone.  
"NOOO!!!!!!!! Not another one! We'll miss you Bella!" That was Emmett,  
obviously. He also apparently felt the need to talk me out of it or  
something. Because the next thing I knew I was getting my head blasted off by  
cries of NO!!! and pleas to regain my sanity.

"Em."

"NO!!!!! she's delusional!"  
Ow he needs to tone down the volume.

"EMMETT!"

I got a dirty look from some old lady.  
"What?" he said it so innocently that if I didn't know him better I  
would actually believe it.  
"Thank you, I'll be sending my hearing bill to your house."  
"SHE'S BACK!!! HA! TAKE THAT!"  
Okay I was lying before. Now I really think I'm deaf.  
All I could hear on from the phone was laughing.  
Finally Alice' voice came from the phone.  
"Sorry Bella," she was choking on laughter.  
"Talk to you later." She stopped laughing and I could tell I didn't  
want to hear her next sentence.  
"Actually one more thing. Are you still planning on calling him? Because  
you know I could..."  
"Goodbye Alice!"  
She started laughing again.  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'll let it go. For now"  
"ALICE!"  
"Bye Bella!"

****

And I'm apologizing for the Spanish… I'm not sure how correct that is but here's the translations incase you didn't get it:

Tengo un tomate en la oreja.- There's a tomato in my ear.

Sh que el queso duerme- Sh. The cheese is sleeping.

Yo no comprendo por qué usted es tan extraño.- I don't understand why you are so strange.

El escritorio baila en la luna con una patata- The desk dances on the moon with a potato.

Puedo contar a púrpura hacia atrás- I can count to purple backwards.

Huelo como lazos de crepes y fruta.- I smell like pancakes and fruit loops!

Los dedos lamen el queso.-My toes like to lick cheese.

Las uvas excrementan los palos de pan.- Grapes poop bread sticks

su mamá come brindis- your mom eats toast

And all of these are random sentences from my friends…. And thanks to my awesome beta: little girl in a tree!

So anyone like it? Yes? No? Tell me!!!!!! Review! Corrections welcome!

-SaRaPiE :)


End file.
